Navahko
Navahko was a Toa of Ice and a former Supervisor for the Kakkan Containment Organization who later became a member of the Toa Powai, the Toa team protecting his home island Powai Nui. Like most of the Toa Powai, he was notable for his involvement in the Wraith Syndicate's Invasion and the Leskya-Powai War. History Early History Like many of his species, Navahko assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe the moment he was created by the Great Beings. After its completion, he was placed on the remote island of Powai Nui and settled in Ko-Powai. He took up ice fishing, catching and selling fish to sustain himself. Because it took him many hours to catch enough fish for one day, Navahko found himself with a lot of time to think and reflect on his life. He developed hypotheses about several fields of biology (especially marine biology), ecology, sociology, and psychology, but was too anxious and self-conscious to reveal them to anyone else. Navahko would later hear of the Kakkan Containment Organization, a nonprofit organization which sought to contain and study anomalous and potentially dangerous artifacts found on Powai Nui. Navahko decided to sign up, wishing to be one of the object researchers. Fearing that he would end up as a guardian or custodian, he spent several days and sleepless nights intricately organizing the theories he had developed into a comprehensible essay. After submitting the paper and enduring a couple of weeks of unease and uncertainty, Navahko was accepted as the Secretary of the organization. His feedback letter informed him that his combination of patience, intellect, and altruism was desperately needed in an organization dominated by scientific minds who were turned fierce by years of academic warfare. Later, when the Powai Nui Governing Body was founded by Toa Qedua and the KCO became the Department of Containment, Navahko was one of the few in the Department who did not actively protest the motion. Rather, he kept quiet about his cynical thoughts on it and insisted on supporting protests with preparatory aid rather than engaging in them. The backlash was successful, as the PNGB was reduced to the Powai Nui Governing Coalition, an alliance of trusted organizations on the island. The Department was reverted to the KCO, and Navahko resumed his duties. Formation of the Toa Powai Corduk, the Onu-Matoran Head Guard of the KCO, alerted Navahko about a mysterious being on the island who was looking for KVM-126, the Staff of Vortices. The two of them visited Le-Matoran Ranger Lewok, who had been captured, interrogated and injured by the being, to keep him company and retrieve information about the being. Lewok informed them that the being was a Dark Hunter named "Alchemist". Following the translation of a Kupurero recording by Maroona, the Toa of Lightning invited Navahko, Lewok, Corduk, Detras, Salvina, and Wreshi to the Citadel of the Avesians in Vo-Powai. She explained to them that they were all destined to become Toa, and encouraged them to decide whether they wanted to be transformed. Although at first he was worried that being transformed into a Toa of Ice would alienate him from his colleagues, Navahko eventually decided to become a Toa, as did the other five Matoran. The gold armor that signified his status as the supervisor of the KCO was notably integrated into his Toa form's armor. After dropping by Detras' weapon shop in Po-Powai to pick Toa tools, where Navahko chose the Frost Spear, Arvos alerted the Toa to a disturbance in Le-Powai. Suspecting a distraction and an attempt Maroona split the team in two, sending Navahko, Salvina, and Lewok to Le-Powai, while she and the rest of the team traveled to the KCO in Ko-Powai. She thought that "Alchemist", Phi, and Ruthos would come back to steal something, as they had recently stolen the Staff of Vortices from there. In Le-Powai, Salvina introduced Navahko and Lewok to Tesudin, a nomadic Toa of Sonics. Upon spotting Ruthos, the Toa of Ice began to chase him, however, he was unable to capture him due to him twisting his ankle after accidentally discovering his mask power. Due to Navahko's injury, the Toa couldn't regroup in Vo-Powai as had been planned, however, Lewok used his Vehere for the first time to tell Maroona about this. After the Toa regrouped in Le-Powai, Navahko asked Tesudin to train him in combat as soon as his ankle healed. Navahko and the other Toa responded to blaring sirens in the torn of Obodosara, which had been set off because of the arrival of Tetradon and the rest of the Wraith Syndicate. Tetradon single-handedly defeated, injured, or compromised all of the Toa except Navahko, who chose not to fight due to his ankle and was spared for the same reason. Maroona led him and the rest of the Toa to Vo-Powai to distance themselves from the Syndicate. There, Tesudin began Navahko's training after his ankle was healed sufficiently. The two responded to loud noises, which they found to be Corduk battling Phi. Tesudin, weakened by the pain the noises caused him, stayed put and disadvantaged Phi with his powers while Navahko distracted her, allowing Corduk to defeat her. Hunting the Syndicate After the Toa recovered for long enough and solved several issues between them, they headed to Le-Powai to try and find Pretadix. There, they came across Tetradon's corpse and discovered Ruthos, who allied with them and told them that Tetradon's death was Pretadix's doing. By following a trail of clues, the eventually came across Pretadix (who had apparently changed his name to Hysterix) and "Alchemist" in Vo-Powai. Using a modified piece of the Staff of Vortices, he sent "Alchemist" through a portal and into the KCO to steal the Mask Maker's Tool. After Hysterix was distracted, Navahko was able to enter the portal while it was still open, along with Corduk, Lewok, and Wreshi. In the tunnel, they soon came across "Alchemist", who Lewok stole the Tool from before bolting away. "Alchemist" created a chemical-induced wall of fire, trapping him, Lewok, and Corduk on one side and Navahko and Wreshi on the other. The two argued for some time, trying to find a way to clear the inferno and help Corduk and Lewok. The only solution they found was for Navahko to use his Great Waiya to leap over it. Remembering what had happened the last time he used it, however, Navahko was incredibly hesitant to use it. He overcame this hesitancy, however, and successfully used his mask to leap over the wall of fire and ran off to help Corduk and Lewok. Before "Alchemist" could get his hands on the Tool, however, Hysterix commanded him to return to Vo-Powai. As Hysterix stretched his own hand into through the portal to steal the Tool himself, Maroona deactivated the device with a bolt of lightning, closing the portal on the Makuta's arm and destroying his body. Navahko and the other Toa later regrouped and discussed the future of their team. Now having decided to become a full-time Toa, Navahko resigned himself from office as Supervisor of the KCO. This decision caused controversy and likely had a hand in turning some of the populace into critics of the Toa Powai. The Regression Much later, an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, Navahko and five other Toa on his team hid in a pocket dimension using the Shrine of Salvation. They successfully avoided detection, however, the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter. The six Toa were not recovered from the Shrine until years later. Leskya-Powai War Sometime later, new Matoran arrived on Powai Nui, having escaped their home island of Leskya Nui several of decades prior following its destruction at the hands of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Navahko was the first of the Toa to be summoned from the Shrine of Salvation by Maroona. With the help of Corduk, he held back two hostile Matoran scouts, Merdana and Jeko. After Maroona used her Mask of Psychometry to find out more information about them, they were freed. The Matoran contacted their leader, the Toa of Air Vandir, who believed the incident to be a misunderstanding and went up to negotiate with the Powai Nuians. While there, however, the disembodied spirit of Hysterix entered his mind and caused him to fight Navahko and Corduk for a short time before retreating. Hysterix later began to fiddle with the Shrine of Salvation itself, causing Corduk to spontaneously teleport between Powai Nui and the device's pocket dimension. Maroona investigated the occurrences and chose to send Navahko in to rescue Corduk the next time he was teleported. After doing as such, Navahko found that the pocket dimension was fragmented and destroyed. He was able to find Corduk but was confronted by Wreshi, who, unbeknownst to them, was being possessed by the spirit of Hysterix. The Toa of Stone fought against the two Toa until Corduk was able to transport them back to Powai Nui, where Wreshi was knocked unconscious. Hysterix left his body and he quickly recovered. After Salvina and Lewok were summoned from the Shrine, they, Navahko, Corduk, and Wreshi traveled down to Lake Faradi to negotiate with the Leskya Nuian colonists while Detras stayed with Maroona to protect the Shrine. The Leskya Nuians saw the arrival of armed Toa as a threat and immediately began firing at them. Knowing that they would be chased if they retreated, the Toa chose to stand their ground and fight. During this fight, Hysterix's body was summoned from the Shrine, while the Mask of Catastrophes mutated Keelo into a Toa of Earth, Fire, and Lightning. Keelo's Empire Using his newfound power, Keelo overpowered the native Toa and captured many of them. Navahko and Wreshi had their weapons confiscated and were taken up to the wilderness to be held captive by Hatar. After some time, Wreshi was able to take his Recoiling Pickaxe back and used it to defeat Hatar in a fight. Driven into a berserker-like rage, the Toa of Stone would have killed the Toa of Gravity had Navahko not stopped him from doing so. The two later left and traveled into the Vo-Powaian wilderness. Navahko and Wreshi came across Omakah and the now-amnesiac Dark Hunter "Alchemist", and engaged in a conversation, where it was confirmed that "Alchemist" was a Toa. However, Hysterix entered his mind and cured his amnesia. After a short battle, "Alchemist" left without his weapon, and Navahko told Wreshi that they should let him go. The three soon met with Detras, Maroona, Salvina, Corduk, Arvos, and Shensii at the Aqueduct. After Jeko was captured and used to learn of a plan Keelo had for a rigged duel against Detras, the team devised a plan to counter it. This plan worked, with Keelo being placed into the Shrine of Salvation as planned. After this, however, Hysterix trapped Detras in the device as well and destroyed it. After using the Mask Maker's Tool to temporarily rob everyone present of their Elemental and Kanohi powers, a large fight began between him and everyone present. The Makuta used his scythe, Subjugator, to induce extreme hostility in a group of Leskya Nuian Matoran who all attacked Navahko. The battle was stopped when Omakah sacrificed himself to wound Hysterix and take away his powers, after which the afflicted Matoran were forcibly separated from Navahko and isolated so that they could recover. In the wake of the battle, Maroona sent Navahko and Salvina to retrieve Lewok from his prison in Lake Faradi. Vandir, Merdana, Hatar, and several Leskya Nuian Matoran confronted them and claimed ownership of the Toa of Air. However, Hatar betrayed his brother, saying that he would no longer tolerate his immoral actions. Vandir and Merdana left the island on the Horizon Breaker, along with any Matoran who did not want to stay on the island. Navahko was given new Legate Armor and a new weapon by the Leskya Nuians and his Waiya was enhanced through Maroona's measured usage of the Mask Maker's Tool. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ko-Matoran, Navahko possessed dormant powers over the Element of Ice, which manifested as increased resistance to extreme cold and greater susceptibility to extreme heat. When he became a Toa, he gained full access to these powers, allowing him to create, manipulate, and absorb ice. Using these powers, he could create large constructs of ice, absorb heat, freeze water, and summon cold weather. While fighting, he was known to use his powers conservatively until he found the perfect time to unleash them in greater force. Navahko wore a Great Kanohi Waiya, the Mask of Vertical Movement, which aided him in any act of ascending or descending and provided him protection against elevation sickness. He wielded the Frost Spear as his Toa tool. His fighting style was defensive and slow, and he often waited to tire his opponent out before he would begin attacking. Later, his weapon was reformed into the Glacial Halberd, and, in conjunction with being given the Legate Armor, his Waiya was enhanced using the Mask Maker's Tool. This enhancement allowed him to summon a force field-like "cone shield" around him when he was traveling at high speeds to protect him from damage. He eventually learned how to summon these cone shields while standing still. Personality and Traits Those who knew Navahko—even only a bit—knew very well that his greatest attribute was his selflessness. When making decisions, he always thought of others and how they would be affected, and always sought to put others before himself. He was very observant and considerate of others and never meant to hurt anyone's feelings unless he felt it was justified. Whenever he had a chance to help others, he took it, having an enthusiasm to help that few of his Element had. Navahko was also rather quick in forming emotional attachments to those he supported and assisted, and was renowned for his undying loyalty in those he trusted. Despite these qualities, Navahko never lost time for pragmatism. As imaginative and trusting of others as he was, he was equally logical and unbiased when he was making decisions. He seemed to look at everything with a more critical eye, even those he trusted, knowing full well that even criticism could be helpful. Rather than leaving a project up to his trusted friends after he had spent all of his immediately available ideas, he would go looking for new ones. He hated leaving tasks unfinished and chose to take his time to complete them. With his tendency to consider others before he considered himself, Navahko was expectedly not the best at keeping his own feelings in check. He was known to be rather emotionally turbulent and had a hard time dissociating impersonal issues from personal ones. Additionally, he often repressed his stronger feelings in the name of altruism and practicality, making him somewhat of an emotional time bomb. On several occasions, his emotions grew so intense and out-of-control that he exploded into anger, fear, sadness, or some combination of the three. Navahko was equally challenged in many social situations. While he communicated well with those he knew, he found it difficult to meet new people, even if the circumstances were calm and relatively under his control. Along with his shared loyalty, this was one of the main reasons he developed a close friendship with Corduk, who was much bolder and more sociable than he was. Even then, Corduk was not perfect, as Navahko knew more about what to say and what not to say in a conversation. The Toa of Ice would often take up the role of scolding Corduk or apologizing on his behalf if he ever said anything insensitive or demeaning to anyone else. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume I ''- First appearance * ''The Feral Plains/Volume II * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume IV * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII * Against the Storm/Volume I * Against the Storm/Volume II * Against the Storm/Volume III * Against the Storm/Volume IV * Against the Storm/Volume V * Against the Storm/Volume VI Trivia * Along with Corduk and Maroona, Navahko has, thus far, appeared in every volume of the two major stories (TFP and AtS) Cap has written. Navahko is the only one of them who has made full appearances (i.e. more than simply being mentioned) in all of the volumes, however. * In an earlier version of The Feral Plains, Navahko would not have been the first Toa Powai of Ice. Instead, a Toa of Ice named Arvos would have been transformed along with the other five members but would have died soon after. Navahko then would have taken his place. The name Arvos was then given to a Ta-Matoran character. ** This almost made a return in AtS, with an idea to have the first Toa Powai of Ice be killed and immediately replaced by Navahko, the beginning of his character arc. Cap cut this element, having the Toa of Ice's ankle injury it as the catalyst of his arc. Category:Toa of Ice Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Toa Powai Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Powai Nui Governing Coalition Category:Powai Nuians